


Enthroned

by Alexia_Imriel_Courcel



Series: Running with Fire [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Force Choking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasm, Forced Orgasms, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Girls in Chains, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Prisoner of War, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Snowballing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, cum swapping, shared cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel/pseuds/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel
Summary: PLEASE NOTE THIS IS A COLLECTION OF SEQUELS TO MY OTHER WORK IN THIS SERIES.  IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 33 THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS.It is my intend to slowly add to this, as and when it becomes possible.  I do not want to give anything away from the main plot, as because it is written from her captors perspective it will show things Pet is not privy to.The war is won, the First Order are victorious, despite the few remaining cells the First Order hopes to have seen the last of the terrorist organization known as the  former Resistance.  The few surviving members of this have fled, leaving the Newly crowned Emperor with certain loose ends he needs to tie up.  Not seeing the error or the futility of their refusal, the need for peace leads to him sanctioning and participating in a level of torture he never wanted.The outcome is more unsettling to Hux than he could possibly imagine, but not it seems his lover and unofficial consort; Lord Kylo Ren who takes to it with relish.





	1. Chapter 1

Aside his gilded throne, the Emperor sighed. Not from boredom, or indifference. No, this was from pure frustration over a serious problem that the Emperor could not afford to spend the time in indulgence over. Weeks ago they had officially won the war, he had been crowned the Emperor of the Known Galaxy and head of the senate. But it sadly had not brought an end to their war. For a week; they had been trying to convince the few remaining Resistance leaders to spill the last of their secrets. For them to give up the locations of the last splinter cells, to willingly bring peace to the galaxy and concede defeat to the First Order. It had already been an easy job for Ren to access the information, tearing it like cobwebs from the minds of the bloated pigs who sat in safety as they sent their men to die. However, it was all useless information without their cooperation. The codes needed to shut down the handful of remaining terrorists had to be put in by each and every man at once. Meaning each had to be alive and willing to cooperate, but as it was the men in his dungeons remained unwilling to see sense. Emperor Hux ground his teeth in frustration at it all. All they had to show for weeks of work, for their most brutal of battles was a handful of top level codes, which in their hands were still useless.

The men had withstood their own torture and now it had come eventually to the suffering of their lesser soldiers before the Resistance superiors. But still the bastards refused to cooperate, preferring their own men to suffer and die needlessly. Clearly none of their commanding officers could see the futility or the cruelty of their refusal to save their soldiers. The Resistance had already lost, he had been crowned; all they played for was time and more bloodshed. The Emperor Hux had wanted to hurt no one, but they daily forced his hand. He wanted an end to this war, to the countless lives it had reaped to join the fields of the dead. He wanted to bring an order to all of this chaos and to do that it required more sacrifice.

Today he had been forced to sanction a level of torture he found completely distasteful, but needs must. It involved an act that though he could not lower himself personally to, knew not so shirk or pass to a lower ranking man. He needed an end to this brutality and he would ensure it was ended, he would stop at nothing for peace.

They had sent troopers again to bring a random subject from the holding pen, this one however would undergo a far more brutal, more invasive level of interrogation. The sex of the prisoner was irrelevant, though to be honest Hux hoped for a man. Women being sexually assaulted during times of war were common place enough. Replace them with a man, and suddenly it became a more deplorable act, more tangible to these _men_.

The fluttering of dark cloth, in even darker shadows of the room drew his attention. Ren letting him know that he had arrived and stood ready to obey the Emperor’s commands. Lord Ren would see the ends justify the means, he stood ready to do the duty for his lover. The dark-jedi assured that if the men waiting chained in the balconies above didn’t agree to set down their weapons; he would torture the prisoner. Outside in the corridors, he could sense the calm minds of his Stormtroopers and the palace guards. Then something else; flittering in their mists, skittish and afraid; their subject. It was to be a she then, he warned his lover. The tickling of his lover’s mind against his, forewarned the Emperor to be ready. Letting Hux know the guards outside were ready, that the prisoner was here. 

Hux gave the silent command to Ren to continue and the force-user sent the message to enter. There were no more warnings for Hux, just a sense of approval from Ren as Hux watched as she was shuffled forwards and forced to the middle of his throne room. She showed spirit, that much both men would give her, her proud stance piquing both men’s shared interest in her. The clothes the prisoners wore were simple jumpsuits, shapeless and unappealing; but she looked all the more lovelier for what they hid from his imagination. She held her chin high ready to accept her fate; defiant and oddly more beautiful for it. She met his eyes and Hux was intrigued by the not small feat of bravery. So many others brought before them, had lacked the ability to will strength even for that. 

**‘She’s nervous Tidge, I can sense the fluttering of her heart from here.’**

His lover’s message was projected to him from the recesses of Emperor Hux’s throne room. The Force-bond that he had forged with his mate, making the essential job of handing over information easier to him. They didn’t need spoken words, or looks to communicate in public, and this made them look more formidable to their enemies. For all the Emperor lacked the actual skill to summon the Force to his command, Ren ensured he never needed it. Their bond meant they had become an extension of each other’s minds. He hadn’t needed Ren’s warning she was frightened, he would have noticed eventually. Sooner had it not of been for those eyes, had she not of been so lovely as to distract him. 

Beneath the shapeless garb, she struggled to hold back her shivers. The clamp of her jaw set to stop her teeth clacking. True bravery from her then. Any fool could feign bravery if they had nothing to fear. He could tell she had lost weight, the skin shrunken in places where there should have been curves. The poor thing had been starved as part of her imprisonment then; such a pity he indulged. He would have liked to have seen her presented better. Hux’s thoughts slipped back to his harem, imagining her in it; relined and pampered in the finest fabrics on silk pillows. But it was a stupid selfish thought, even if it had of been right to save her; the other women he kept would never accept her political ties. 

Her tongue darted to her lower lip, shooting a lightening quick tinge towards his cock. Hux allowed himself a momentary daydream of that tongue put to better use. Imagining her eyes wide as she choked on his cock, or watching that mouth pressed to Ren’s. Oh, how he would like to break this one if he had the choice, he indulged himself. Allowing himself images of her tied, spread-eagle and open to his touch. Such a pity she had chosen the wrong side of this war and therefore untouchable to him, he thought. Righting himself quickly. She was not here for his entertainment, this was resistance scum. She was here to bargain for a quicker death for herself, in exchange for their secrets. A pity she had to die.

A amused chuckle within the walls of his mind; stopped his train of thoughts with a quick snap. Ren made an offer to take her away somewhere they could both enjoy her. To exchange her for another prisoner, if Hux wanted her so badly.

**_‘Careful Ren!’_ **

Hux was annoyed with him, but if Kylo Ren had been effected by his lover’s heated temperament, it served only to goad him to more amusement at Hux’s reaction to him. The Knight adding his own appraisal of the girl waiting, before speaking. A subtle taunt to his lover, that he carefully hid behind a voiced promise that there would be more to come. 

“A gift Emperor Hux.”

His lovers carefully worded offer was teasingly made to entice the Emperor’s lust. It was not the submissive gesture of tribute he fronted his public actions with. Coupled with the predatory way Ren stalked towards her, Hux could tell exactly was; foreplay. 

Heavily tinted with challenge, and lust, it was a suggestion that they take advantage of the situation fate had provided them with. Before him the girl had showed no reaction to his words. Innocent of Ren’s intents for her she thought herself simply here to face physical torture and die. Duty pushed aside a small splattering of pity. Not allowing the thoughts that another time and a place this would have gone so differently for him.

He was first and foremost a trained soldier. A long lineage if Hux’s stood behind him, ready to remind him what he was and how he had acceded to this throne. She was Resistance scum, this was war and each man must play his part, especially him. 

Already she showed she knew her place, at least had the sense to be resigned to her macabre fate. A silent chuckle and Ren manipulated the Force around her, forcing her to her knees and a position of abeyance. Deliberately teasing his partner with her submissive gesture. Across their Force-bond images flowed more lewd suggestions from Ren, as to how this could change. Hux was her Emperor if he wanted her, he could order her taken to a side room. From there he could prepare her for his use, rather than Ren fuck her here.

The Emperor couldn’t deny that he was interested but he stilled his cock and his misspaced pity. This was war, she was the spoils. She had picked the losing side, now she would pay for that misplaced loyalty. He could not help his body’s reaction to her; but this was business not pleasure and he had to see it through. Gradually he worked himself back to the controlled man his father had created, Ren offering a final suggestion that offered up a solution to his subsiding lust.

**_‘Shall I let you feel what I do?’_ **

Internally he tutted at the vulgarity of Ren rolling his eyes at his own appeal at Ren’s suggestion. Had the man no shame? Preferring to show not embarrassment at Ren’s discovery that Hux wanted her, he looked over his hands. Feigning boredom as he picked at his nails, his cock fluttering; displaying its own interest at Ren’s suggestion. For all the session was meant to push the men above to act, he had hoped it would be without the need for penetrative sex, he didn’t want to see her used.

Or did he? His traitorous libido supplied a solution to it. They shared no other men, it was an unspoken agreement that now they were enough, but they had shared plenty of women. Often Hux had ordered Ren to fuck one of his smaller concubines. Making the man, use his brute strength and the sheer size of his cock to bring one of them to a painfully sated orgasm. Enjoying their small mewls of enjoyment and the blissfully just fucked sight of their pussies’ as they dripped his lovers cum onto the waiting sheets. He wanted control but now he couldn’t shake the image of him doing that. He wanted to see her broken before the titan behind her, and coupled with Ren’s assurances that Hux’s desire would stay secret between both men; he gave an order. 

“Undress.”

The command came more readily though than he had intended, and he worried he looked too eager. The delicious flinch the poor wretch gave to it overriding that fear, sending a line of fire running straight to his cock. Electricity sprung the blood-filled organ painfully hard, and he shifted in his seat to hide the bulge from the room. She looked shocked, and it occurred to him; that for all she had prepared herself for death, she was not ready for this level of humiliation. Between his legs the organ pulsed with angry need, taking control of his actions and securing her fate. She wasn’t obeying and that made him cross.

“Make her undress.”

The angry, desperate, **_‘now’_** _;_ was silent to all but Ren and he hoped he had kept his tone still neutral. Instantly the binders fell from her wrists; echoing loudly in the stone chamber as her arms uselessly spread around herself. 

Behind her Ren tilted his head; reading the burgeoning levels of lust building in his companion. Hux was no stranger to desire; he kept a wing full of women ready to acquiesce to his needs. Each accepting the more unusual acts with differing levels of enjoyment, though none had been able to fully show the terror and power he felt now. Even Ren who accepted his sadistic side with glee, enjoying trembling beneath his touch failed to make him feel so dominant, so in control. Her eyes stretched wide as Ren silently nodded his acceptance to Hux’s assurances he wanted his. Smirking to his Emperor for what was to come, as he slowly walked her forwards to the front steps of the raised dais. Assuring a confused and impatient Hux to wait.

She went to run, and Hux watched the swirl of Ren’s hand that held her legs in place. The speed making his actions clumsy and forcing her roughly to her knees. The bewilderment that came with no realising that it was the knights command that could not run. He could see the fear now openly displayed. A struggle and then she had it under control again, making Hux sit straighter. It was such a shame she fought for a terrorist organisation; she would have made an impressive First Order soldier. She would fight then, thought Hux. His cock relishing in the thought of the sight that was to come. 

A low chuckle drew its attention back to Ren. The man stood tall, his dark eyes locked with Hux’s as he slowly brought his fingers to the girl’s right temple. Hux understood the intention and gave the smallest of nods of acceptance. Understanding as the Force swirled around the trembling girl, how powerless she was.

**“You will undress yourself, and again kneel before your Emperor.”**

She repeated the question before methodically unzipping then removing her jumpsuit. Handing over her clothing; Ren summoning a waiting attendant to hand the hideous garment over to as she returned to her knees. 

Naked, she was even more of a pleasing sight on her knees, so vulnerable. The Emperor Hux let his eyes roam her body before looking up at the waiting leaders, raising his brow as a silent offer to them, a way to save her. The men gave not so much as a shake of their heads in recognition of her suffering, making the Emperor scowl at their callousness. She was beautiful, she surely belonged to someone; surely someone would miss her. Had she of been his, he would have raised hell to save her. 

Ren removed his Force hold on her mind, the panic snapping back to her like as rubber band as aware once more of herself, she realised just how much more vulnerable they had made her. Rather than become the mewling mess he had hoped for, she stood up. Still defiant, the flash of bravery more alluring to him, than all of her nakedness. Head tilted up up to the balcony Ren gave one last stare, eyes wide in lust, pulling the girls naked back flush to his chest. His gloved hand easily spanned the delicate column of flesh that protected her windpipe, restricting the levels of oxygen as he toyed with her vulnerability.

Her skin paled with the lack of oxygen. The chill of the room painting the more delicate areas rosy with the cold. Her nipples puckered to inviting raspberries, making his mouth water at the thought of taking one into his mouth and suckling on it. Ren offering her to his Emperor once last time, before he would take her. Eyes locked the two men, discussed their next move, Hux once more refusing Ren’s suggestion to have another take her place. 

A rasp of drawn air drew their attention back to her. Making Ren quickly loosen his grip on her neck, the other stoking through wild locks in an apology. He hadn’t meant to hurt her yet, this was until the order came to do otherwise a show for the Resistance leaders above. As much as he could taste his lover’s arousal as it hung thickly in the air between them; he knew better than to act without leave. Excitement had already made itself known to his body. It pleased him greatly to please his master. The power exchange between them a game they enjoyed playing in private as much as public. For all he was the more powerful man, he bowed willingly to the older man’s games, they intrigued him and any discomfort was always worth the reward in the redhead’s pale eyes when he was pleased with him.

**_‘Shall I continue?’_ **

Ren was eager, but had not wanted to over step his position. The nod from Emperor Hux was all the encouragement he needed to readily continue. Slow kisses were made against the side of her throat, small sucks as he looked invitingly over the girl’s shoulder to Hux. The irises of his dark eyes, swallowing his pupils whole, mocking him with his restraint. Hux could taste Ren’s desire, he could feel how much he wanted to let go and ravish her. It strummed in sympathy through his own veins, each man’s desires blending within the Force-bands. Both men could sense the need in their partners; Ren for the act and Hux ever the voyeur to watch it. 

They could sense was uncomfortable, though only through Ren was Hux made aware of why. Fear made her wet, and the cold air drew her attention to Ren’s gentle manipulation of air around her sex. Her body was far more responsive than her mind if she would only let go. Ren could sense the enjoyment it took from it, and her distress at that. The way she hid it from her conscious, as he sucked on her earlobe as his cock fluttering at her subconscious response to her body. 

The men restrained on the balcony grew forgotten by Ren as their libido slowly took over, all else in the room briefly forgotten. Ren pulled back on the girl’s hips, rubbing himself against the meat of her ass, loosing himself in the moment as his cock grew to full attention. A hand trailed over her body, working higher to her waiting breast. On his throne Hux licked his lips as Ren’s fingers plucked at her nipple. Her discomfort a beautiful agony on his cock as the Knight relayed the sensation both him and the prisoner felt. 

A blank look settled over her eyes, replacing the fear with a disengaged vacant stare. She was gaining control of her thoughts, bringing her body back under control Hux realised. The concern at losing control over her quelled quickly as Ren sensed it. Nimbly pinching her left nipple harder, pulling her head up so he could see better the change his lover he wrought for him. He rubbed over both breasts intermittently, her face kept where Hux could watch her. His eyes switching between her own as silently she pleaded with him to stop, and her open lips, as breathlessly she panted at the pleasure. 

A small, strangled moan slipped from them, and her eyes widened in delectable horror as the noise registered to her. It was a shame she had noticed her reactions to Ren’s artful fingertips. He hadn’t realised how much he missed her heavy breathing until she took it from him. Closing her mouth, she set her shoulders in a show defiance again.

In frustration at losing what had promised to be a more pleasing noise for his lover, Ren quickly dipped into her mind. Using the force to search out key points to her body. Breathing in deeply as he did, scenting the gathering musk between her legs as gently he read the signs. Deciphering where was best to touch her next, where would bring results.

His hands moved lower, ignoring the pained cry not to as he touched the outer lips of her unprotected sex. A brush of the Force opening her closed legs to his fingers. What wetness had been there dried up quickly in a simple reaction to her disgust at his touch. His gloves carded through her soft folds, gathering what moisture was left he brought his fingers up to his lips. Allowing himself the briefest of flicks of his tongue over her intoxicating slick to taste her; before he spat onto them to make this more comfortable for her. 

The addition of his own saliva seemed to upset her more than the invasion of her fingers themselves, and he drew on that knowledge as he repeated the action. Watching her delightful squirms each time his cool spit slickened fingers met with the warmth of her clit, rubbing himself into her skin.

Soon she was wet enough of her bodies own evolutions, and fascinated Hux looked on. She was experienced then Hux supplied in question to Hux, if her body so readily knew how to respond to another’s touch. Practicality for the task in hand making him search first her resistance memories, before her personal ones; but he had still searched for that too. Displaying his findings dispassionately to the room he let his voice carry, careful to keep a bored tone. His bond with Hux belied that neutrality; conveying excitement at his findings. To her shame displaying her intimate history to the room, as he frigged her.

Her inexperience shouldn’t have delighted Hux so much, he prided himself on choosing women for their knowledge. But already his mind supplied further possibilities to her innocence. Things he could do to her, what he could teach her if only they were in private. 

Her legs shook and between her thighs wetness dripped, to the marble floor. Ren was correct; she was close to completion then. Already he was envious of Ren for the small taste he had shared of her. What had been meant as a warm up to prepare her for Ren’s cock was becoming something more, as he commanded Ren to make her cum. Holding his voice neutral in farce of the so called political reasoning for her treatment. He could not appear publicly willing to join in her debasement he told himself, as he steadied himself to the wave of pleasure that threatened to overtake him.

She was more alluring in her distress and she shook her head in absolute panic. The last of her resolve knitted together for one last stand, that she knew she would fail in. Losing to the steady onslaught of Ren, as one last brush of her clit tipped her resolve. Her scream of “ **no!** ” ringing sharply from the chamber walls as she shuddered through her violent orgasm. The first she had experienced at another’s hand; her face tensed in an exquisite mix of ecstasy and pain. 

His heart thundered in excitement at her pleasure, and freed of Ren’s force hold on them, her legs gave out in exhaustion. Both looking towards the waiting jury above her, to see if any would offer to save her from what they must have gathered was the next step. Her tears splattering onto the marble floor, as she finally gave herself over to sorrow and allowed pain to sink into the cracks in her numbness. She made no move to hide her face from the room as she cried, and behind her Ren teased that pain. Drawing out her suffering for the men above her. Laughing away her insults as much as her weak attempts to escape his touch. 

For one so spirited she was so small, her muscles not the formed bulk of a fighter. Yet she was determined to show bravery, at her defeat, a sense of decorum he could admire. Even after such an invasive assault she showed such a refusal to be beaten that Hux couldn’t help but take it as a personal challenge. Her naked form struggled beneath the gigantic titan behind her, made so small that his muscled form threatened to swallow her whole. She had fallen onto her hands and knees, the position protective of her front. Modestly trying to keep the more intimate areas hidden from the room’s prying eyes. The positioning inspired Emperor Hux’s next move, making it all the more easier; as he commanded his submissive to silence. He could feel Ren’s need, echoing in thrumming tempo with his own. Making the next order more pleasurable for both men, for all his tone was quick to bely that.

“Take her.”

Her defiance was truly a beautiful thing, and all the more alluring for Hux’s desire to break it. Forgetting the others in the room he was captivated, watching as more insults spilled readily from her mouth. Her pleas to die clarifying what would be the worst for her to have to endure now to her jury. 

Teasing her, as much as his audience Ren allowed her to rise to her feet and try to escape; herding her forwards to the throne. Using the new position to bring her back to him, the added height making he a better height for his cock and bringing her closer to the seated Emperor. Allowing her to feel the full weight of his arousal through his clothing. He knew he was far from small, and shared with Hux his boast at discovering her thoughts. Her fear of him hurting her internally from the sheer size of his cock. Freezing her in place as he withdrew it from his clothing, and brought her hand back to touch it, clasping her fingers around it. Tilting her forwards as he dipped his knees, to tease her more with the head of his cock.

He rubbed himself through her wetness, frustrated as he unsuccessfully tried to push himself inside her. Her inexperience made her nervous, but it would hurt her to push himself inside her unprepared. Fear was one thing, but he had no wish to make the actual act any more painful than it had to be for himself. Hux’s grateful approval that they don’t permanently damage her, affirming his actions as he pulled back and spoke gently to her explaining his actions. This had to happen, they had to continue their course or else the men above would never take their threats seriously. Though she showed no fear as she stoically accepted her fate, her inexperience made her difficult to penetrate. It showed to no one but Ren, but the stupid thing was trembling making it difficult to cooperate with her needs. He would have ignored that and pushed himself inside her, but it would have been painful for both parties. Hux’s interest in her had already made it clear to Ren that was not to happen. No matter what happened with the Resistance leaders, her fate had changed, his lover had plans for her that didn’t involve her dying as planned, on this cold floor. 

He needed to change tact. Fingers slid lower, one slipping easily inside of her velvet softness. Working her slick, hot channel open for his cock, her fluttering muscles inside, more welcoming of his touch than he could sense she liked. Making her writhe in unrequited pleasure at his skilled touch. Panting as she held back from choking on the constant fear that he would not fit. Or worse that if he did, it would leave her in pain and ruined. She begged and pleaded not to be forced to endure this. Her anger that he would stoop so low intoxicating as she showed some sense and intelligence and decided to make her request to the real powerhouse in the room. Hux liked that, he gathered quickly, taking pleasure in her unwittingly playing into his game. She showed promise, a shame this was most likely to break her. 

He could not afford sentiment, and ignoring her naive concerns he prompted Ren to get on with it. Ignoring his concerns as Ren worked her over, preparing her as best as he could. Holding her tight to him as he guided his length back to her hole. This time successfully pushing inside, invading the sanctity of her sex. 

If he had of been alone with Hux he would have groaned aloud, instead if clamping his jaw to stifle any noise. If she had responded well to his probing fingers, then on his cock she was like heaven; but this had to appear business to the others in the room. Readily he shared the sensations with Hux, teasing him with each fluttering of his cock. Both men revelling in the sensations, all that he felt as slowly he worked her open to his cock. Shallow fucking motions that he worked deeper into her waiting cunt, pushing to rub the tip in small circles over her cervix. Aware as always to his Emperor’s body, Ren moved to better display what he did to her. Taking care to draw out her arousal too, manipulating what she could feel of him.

Again, Hux shifted position, reclining in his seat for comfort as much to taunt her with a view of his own arousal. Assured by Ren that only he and the girl Ren fucked would see the affects her torture had on him, he allowed himself enjoyment of her. Ren was determined to put on a show for his lover, teasing the girl with how well he could master her body. Fingers pulling back her pussy to display their joined flesh to Hux, reaching to expertly rub at her clit. Her fear became more animated, and the catatonic wash slowly faded from her as she realised others could see her; she was afraid others thought she enjoyed it. A stupid notion Hux thought back at Ren; couldn’t she see the only person who’s opinion of what she did mattered was him. Across the bond; Ren relayed everything he could feel, each ridge of her cunt, every twitch her sex gave around his own. It was tempting to Hux to refuse her pleas to him to stop bringing her to orgasm, to make her spend on his cock just to show her. But Ren was taking too much pleasure in teasing the man on the throne, with how tight her tiny cunt grew around his cock as she approached her second orgasm.

Hux was aware enough of her memories to realise Ren was the first to have brought her to orgasm and how much she resented that. He knew now that a small part of her would always remember him when she came, a part of each of her pleasure would always belong to him now. He wanted too to own some part of that pleasure, there were still ways of ensuring he was equally as memorable.

Ren thought she was either brave or foolish, but he was impressed. A nod from Hux coupled with a direct message not to made him stop his teasing. Hux was too eager he wanted to watch her face as his lover came inside her. The thought of Ren being her first, defiling her so intimately as others watched was more erotic than he had thought it could be. Between himself and Ren there was no rivalry when it came to other, they both drew pleasure too easily from their bonds. A hazy suggestion forming that Hux would be the first to do feel her cum around his cock, meeting Ren’s approval as he let go. 

To the Emperor it was everything and nothing he had imagined, as his lover came, depositing his cum. Desecrating forever what had been her most sacred of places. A sly glance to the men at the balcony told him, it wasn’t enough. He would see this play a more brutal defilement first he decided as excitement twitched at his cock, at how far he would now push it.

“You know Ren it’s considered healthy to pee after sex.”

Ren understood instantly what his lover asked of him. The act far from his tastes, but the lure of seeing his Emperor enjoy the act too much to turn aside. The poor naïve thing under Ren hadn’t realised the weight behind his words, she was too inexperienced to realise this was even a thing, but her leaders did. She had done so well to hold out from crying, but now she finally started to show the first cracks in her resolve. The horror she felt at the first twitch of Ren’s cock was like ecstasy to Hux, and Ren catching that excitement revelled in it. She was sore from the fucking, and over sensitised she could feel everything. He did his best to prolong the torture, allowing her to sink dejectedly to the floor. Showing no sign that she realised, let alone cared that she now lay in the pool of piss and cum. He stepped back, displaying her broken body to the men above as much as Hux. Waiting as he walked over, delicately avoiding the mess to crouch lower to look at her. Some natural obedience showing as she accepted the thumb he hooked into her mouth, lifting her face to him.

Amazingly she wasn’t broken, not fully. She was hurt and afraid, but unlike so many others that fear made her strong. There was defiance behind those eyes, a flash of anger that drew Hux closer. His pale eyes were dark and grew heavier with arousal at that. In a flash Hux knew that it would be he who made her superiors pay for what they made him do to her by their silent protests. They should have given in, allowed him the chance to save her. Even defiled and tear stained she was just as lovely, if not more so. He bent to pull her face to him wishing they were alone, so he could use that pretty little mouth. 

**_‘You want to fuck her.’_ **

There was the brush of the Force against his mind, Ren knew Hux well enough just to voice the question as a statement. He could tell his lover wanted her, and it excited him to imagine the possibilities. Hux had never shown such intrigue in any of the women in his harem, let alone a prisoner. Hux should have been sated, but already he found his cock showing interest at his lovers plans for her. They had fucked women before, but they hadn’t drawn this level of arousal from him and Ren could practically feel the blood that strummed the Emperor’s cock itself as he gave into the offer. 

**_‘Yes, but make it look to them like we have killed her.’_ **

Ren moved to obey. The Emperor not so much as sparing anyone else a glance, for all he wanted so much to take his lover to task for the impertinence of his suggestion. He kept the link open to relay more instructions to Ren, these ones dangerously cold. Iron clad in resolve and not the breathy delight he had shown at realising he had the power to keep her, to take her as and when he wanted. Arguing he showed not weakness, but a sense of self-importance; he was exercising his power and not at all being driven by sentiment or physical needs. 

**_‘Then dispatch everyone who knows of what we did today. I want no witnesses.’_ **


	2. Chapter 2

The girl had fallen asleep the instant Ren’s fingers had flown for her throat.  She wouldn’t remember a thing beyond the press of forefingers to her temple.  But to the rest of the room it had looked like the Force Adept had killed her.  It was a step towards obliterating all memory of her, just as he vowed he would do to those who stood by whilst harm come to her. 

Her so-called body needed removing, and Hux had not needed to order Ren to move her.  He had chosen to carry out the removal personally.  Cradling her unconscious form as he carried her through deserted corridors and passageways, ensuring to hide her from the prying eyes of any servants and guards.  He chose a seldom used set of diplomatic chambers as her makeshift prison.  Laying her out like a gift beneath a single thin sheet for his lover.  How long Hux would keep her there Ren was unsure.  But he was determined that when she was shipped off to the prison worlds, none but her would know of his lover’s desire for her.  Even if she chose to open her mouth, who could prove it?  To the guards above Hux had looked the measure of control in that audience chamber.  No one who mattered could possibly believe for a second that The Emperor had stooped so low as to fuck Resistance scum.  Now she was locked her safe, and away from the prying eyes of the Naboo court.  Ren pausing to administer drugs to fully sedate her to keep her from waking and harming herself, before he had to leave her to begin the slaughter in the holding cell below.  Obediently as always following his Emperor’s wishes.  Destroying any who could collaborate any part in her story, all who would disgrace him by confirming his part in this. 

Hux had felt dispassionate about their insignificant partings.  Keeping himself deliberately aloof as his lover relayed each death.  Listening to him confirming each kill as an assassin does his mark.  Or rather Hux thought with a wry grin of amusement; presenting them to him like Millicent did the small mammal she preyed upon.  Proudly showing Hux each swing of his sabre as it bit through flesh.  Charring and cleaving their bodies apart, the use of his strength and skill just another gift to Hux.  The men and women below, her comrades must have known that death was already a possibility for them.  But with the arrival of the dark robed man; this time masked for his slaughter; that death had finally come for them.  Their screams and begs for mercy, in their own way flattering Ren’s ego.      

Hux had to pause in his work.  Taking a moment to wonder if that was what she thought was coming to her.  If she had fallen unconscious thinking that he would permit her to die, or if she still though Oovo Four was still a possible destination for her.  How much more then would she fear him now, when she woke?  Would it equal the horror she had shown at her forced orgasm?  Or would it be worse; enough to break that measure of control she had displayed for him and ensure her subservience.   

Each resistance member held in the cells below had met their deaths with a shocked struggle, so dissimilar to the proud face she had shown to face hers.  Their disbelief evident as each set of shuddering lungs took their last terrified breath.  Their blood and viscera spilling from each body like ripe fruit, to paint the cell with his savagery.  Hux had almost felt it all as he sat behind the desk in his office.  Almost savouring his mate’s primal delight as doing away with those who had in some way threatened his master; his leader.  The idea that any could so much as find a blot to his character anathema to Ren; only he was permitted to see his Emperor’s human side.  From Ren; there came a heady mix of raw power.  A fiercely burning desire to protect his mate, bolstering Hux at that though.  There was pleasure in knowing that although he, Hux was the most powerful man in the galaxy.  It was partly made so by his mate’s submission, his willingness to bend the knee to his Emperor wisdom.  

Hux felt a stirring of something akin to guilt at that.  Horror that he had used his partner’s strength for such a petty measure as revenge.  Followed by a flash of assurance from Ren, that this was nothing to be ashamed of.  This was not pettiness that they were doing good by her, rewarding her for such a macabre act.  The show she had given as part of their ongoing interrogation, but that it had been necessary for force her to play a part in it.  

But Hux could not shake a dissatisfaction ah her loss of innocence.  It should have happened somewhere else, perhaps on the crisp white sheets of his bed as he pressed her masterfully into it.  Perhaps another should have taken her place, for the job earlier, it then would not have necessitated the need to lose so many POW.  Had another’s blood poured into the floor of his throne room; her virgin blood should have mixed with his semen, and not lay on the cold marble floor. 

That thought of vengeance permitted Hux some small measure of self-satisfaction at their suffering.  Listening to their dying screams, with scorn.  Allowing pride to seep into his controlled façade, as he remembered the bravery the girl had shown him.  There had been no begging from her.  Not even for something as significant as her life.  Not only had she been willing to die protecting her beliefs, she had shown a natural intelligence.  She had first understood the futility and then when the cost was too high to pay had the insight to realise who had really held the power in that room.  Not even a glimpse of an assumption she was above her fate, just a morbid acceptance and an attempt to bargain only for her dignity. 

His cock twitched, strumming heavily with blood as he remembered her eyes as she had pleaded.  The delicious tremble of her lower lip as she tried to hold back her tears.  The power he had over her at that moment had been mesmerising, heady with need.  In a moment of self-indulgence, he allowed himself a break from duty. Letting it lead his feet from his office, and towards the girl’s makeshift cell.

The door was thoughtfully DNA coded to both Ren, and Hux.  Though the Emperor Hux’s touch was the only that could override Ren’s clearance code, he would have accepted.  The door slid open, Hux’s heart in his chest as he stepped inside.  Stopping to take in her surroundings.  Control he told himself, as he slowed his pace; a woman was nothing to become erratic over.  

Her room was plainly decorated by the standards of most of the palace’s rooms.  Just a large but simple bed taking up most of the room.  A couple of high backed chairs sitting either side of a low table.  The walls showing some decoration; lit by metal wrought lights.  Several of them set low to give off a soft yellow light, softening her features.  She looked so vulnerable as she slept on in her artificial sleep, the shadows gently playing across the white curves of the cool sheets.  

Ren had stopped to wrap her, more so to tease than for the cold.  She was still sleeping, and this allowed the Emperor closer to observe her.  The purse of her lips as she gently breathed out pulling his own down to hers in a single kiss.  In her sleep, she stirred and Hux wondered briefly if she was aware of his arrival, as she lay in dreamless slumber.  Methodically he pulled back her wrappings, noting with a smirk that Ren had taken the time to quickly swill his piss from her body.  Leaving her wrapped in the cotton fibres like she truly was a gift to him.  Again, she stirred at the cold air but did not wake.  Confirming for him, that Ren’s mind control long since substituted for a more efficient drug.  The synthetic sleep coursing her system, meant she would sleep through anything and everything Hux chose to do to her.

His fingers slipped over each curve, his desire once more risen to a dangerous, almost frenzied peak as she was bared to him.  He didn’t entirely approve of her naked form up close, lovely as she was; either she had always been too skinny, or else she had lost weight.  Neither was entirely to his tastes.  She would look better with more curves, and frowning at the places where it should be fuller, more yielding to his questing fingertips.  He would need to take better care of her whilst in his care than his prison master had.    

Climbing onto the bed, he straddled her hips lowering his mouth to hers, before trailing lips lower to her neck.  Breathing deeply the scent of her skin, before he indulged his cock by taking those kisses lower to each waiting breast.  His mouth watering as his tongue flicked over each one.  Rubbing his thumbs in soft flick over each risen peak, her breath quickening in her sleep.  She moaned, subconsciously parting her legs to the touch of each gloved fingers.  Making him curious to what she dreamed about.  Had Ren of been here, he would have asked him to look, possibly to show him a small teasing glimpse of what her subconscious found arousing.     

Carding leather clad digits though each slickened fold Hux gathered up her slick.  Smeared it around her mouth, coating her lips with a liberal painting of her fluids.  His tongue tasting her and the tiny bitterness of Ren’s seed as he sucked each lip clean.  Leaving them swollen and shiny at the rougher treatment of them. 

He needed to calm down, he knew better.  He had to be more careful not to leave marks, unless he wanted her to know he had been here. An animalistic side of him that he quelled for now; wanting her to wake bruised and marked as his.  He wanted her to wake sore and marked from his cock; he wanted to feel what Ren had shared.  

His fingers slipped back inside her as he kissed her unresponsive mouth.  He was simply exploring he told himself, simply sampling a part of her he would take later when she was awake.  He groaned, she was still so slick for all Ren had cleaned her, and as though mesmerised he nipped at her nipples.  Slowly working a trail of unmarked tastes of her, down her naked torso until he found himself blinking at the sight of her bared pussy, spread open to him.  Enthralled he tasted it, his tongue flickering through her folds as he slowly ate her.  She was divine and the added taste of his lover on her was intoxicating.  He wanted more, this one taste would not be enough, perhaps he would keep her a while before they sent her to the prison colony’s.  Surely, she would prefer a short stay here in luxury to the squalors of Oovo Four.  The thought came to provide her a more comfortable cell there once they were done, before sense once more over rid him.  This stay with him was a luxury enough the losing side did not deserve, even an overnight stay in this room would be more than a little Resistance bitch deserved.        

Fingers slid softly into her, coaxing clenching ripples from inside her pussy.  She would enjoy his touch too it seemed, his ego flattering him that she wanted this, she would give over to pleasure easily to serve his needs.  His cock strained almost painfully against his trousers.  Maker, she was so wet and already that was making a play for dominance over his libido.  His saliva mixed with her own musk, dripping onto the sheets below the cleft of her ass. 

He wanted this and he knew it would be so easy to give in, to slide himself inside of her.  He fought with himself not to do it, to give her time to come around; hadn’t he already done enough?  No, he realised, he hadn’t, not to scum like her.  It wasn’t like it would kill her, this would be an honour and in return he would feed and clothe her, he could keep her a secret if he wanted to.  She need not face an eternity in a prison cell.  She would live here in his palaces, a concubine of sorts.  Well-fed and dressed in the finest, her body was such a small thing to sacrifice for it.  Surely with her intelligence; she would understand that this was for the best, more than she deserved.  And whilst he was on it, why shouldn’t he take her now, he thought.  Biting his lip as reluctantly he slid his mouth from her pussy.  His mind was made up for him as he ordered the lock on her door to deadbolt, unfastening his belt as he moved.  He was Emperor, she was the spoils of war and unconscious she would never know he had stooped to this; he would have her. 

Pulling himself free from his pant, he parted her legs again.  Wrapping an arm around each leg to bring her crotch to his waiting cock.  So hard, and full of blood that he did not need the teasing strokes he gave himself. 

He twitched at the first feel of her.  Precum dripping into her folds, pooling with the wetness beneath her.  Taking a breath to steady himself he slid into her, gasping at how tight she was.  Hux had never fucked someone so innocent before.  He had prided himself that he liked his whores knowing and willing, he hated simpering virgins.  He preferred their knowledge it made it easier to suggest some of the more lewd games he played with them.  But now he soaked in that sensation, the clench of her muscles on his cock drawing a small moan from him, he wondered what it would be like to induct her into his little games.  Hux could teach her to better understand her body, to   He pulled himself tight against her, pushing the head of his cock deep inside of her.  Circling her cervix as he rocked his hips.  Keeping each pump of his hips shallow, not wanting to leave the warmth of inside her. 

What Ren had shared was a taunting glimpse at how she felt as repeatedly he sheathed his cock inside of her, moving until he felt dizzy with sweat and excitement.  His completion took him by surprise.  Though given her unconsciousness he hardly had to worry about her own enjoyment.  The spluttered moan he gave as he climaxed inside of her increased almost to a growl at the sudden tightening on him.  The responsiveness of her body was evident despite her comatose state, she would do well as his whore.  Her body knew it had been practically born to it, even if her mind did not yet.

It took a moment or two to come down from his orgasm.  Wincing he slid his overly sensitive cock from her cunt, watching the thin string of mixed cum that seemed to connect him to her.  He wiped his cock on the sheet, brushing aside loose hairs so that he could kiss her forehead before leaving the room.      

She wouldn’t remember her first time with him, but he would.  The way she had felt to him was forever etched in his blood.  He walked the corridors back to his room, imaging her dressed differently, making a note to have her presented differently later that evening.  His mind slipping through idle fantasies of her presented in fine gowns and jewels.  Imagining how it would feel to rip those from her, to leave her visibly stained.  Already ideas were forming.  Surely, she would prefer this.  Hux refused to let himself dwell on it.  It wasn’t as though she was anything special or would have a choice.  He was just for the first time ever exercising his right as emperor, to take what he wanted.

His feet led him back to the throne room, to the men still shackled.  Waiting there for him to pull more secrets from their bodies.  Hux had at first wanted to call Ren, he had completed his tasks in the prison cells, but had for some reason left these men to him.  He wanted to have him run each man shackled on his balcony through, with his blade.  To order them to decapitate each one personally with his sabre. 

But in the end, it had been Hux who choose to dispatch each leader.  Beginning with the one who first raised both an eyebrow and lip in an obvious sneer at the girls treatment.  Hux hadn’t liked that at all, quickly silencing his rebuke of the girl’s torture, with a judgemental stare and an accurately placed blaster-bolt.  Hux careful to utilize his perfect precision, every time he raised his blaster to kill.  Ensuring each man died in agonisingly slow motion, refusing to argue with them that they would have done the same to one of his men.  They knew the score, they choose to stay quiet, it had been their fault Ren had to rape the girl.  Hux hadn’t wanted to do it, had disliked having to plan for it; but these men had made it happen to her with their silence.  It was the last man was the first to speak, using his last breaths not to plead, but to call him monster.  His sneering judgement of the act, making Hux pistol whip him first for his insolence.  His stone-cold stare almost unblinking as he watched the blood, and piss join the other filth on the floor.  He would not be belittled for doing to their men, what they would do to his.  They had let her be raped with their refusal to give him the information he would gain with time.  It was hardly like he had wanted it. 

He had enjoyed watching that one die.  Yes, Hux was a practical man.  But this time killing them was hardly a waste of resources.  His time would be spent not interrogating them, but instead pouring through data to analyse where the surviving cells.  He didn’t need them to end the Resistance, the war was already won, this longer route to the lone surviving cells would only serve his cause more time.  Didn’t they know that the moment he had placed his crown upon his brow that the war was won.

After he reluctantly saw to business.  His job as Emperor seemed to be never ending.  Listening to the bickering of trade delegations sent to offer him gifts and tributes.  All of it was a needless show of wealth.  A paltry amount compared to the goods held securely in his safe, and the visiting dignitaries worse than children.  All of them more bothered with their own skins than that of their populations.   The gifts he accepted with a thanks, but he would rather they had simply sent credits or genuine subservience.  Both would be of some use unlike the goods.  They would line his safe, and the many items that were clearly meant for women, the jewellery boxes of his whores.  He had yet to see Ren parade any of the wealth he was entitled to for his station in Hux’s heart.  The most the man had ever worn was a simple collar he had gifted him, and the silver laurels he was gifted at the Emperor’s coronation ceremony.   Hux smirked at that, aware that most wouldn’t know of his relationship with Ren; the closeness the two shared was one of the few things still private.  Only select members of his personal inner circle knew what they were to one another, his sister and one or two senators.  Even his father perceptive as he was, was only privy to his bloated assumptions that Hux and Ren were more than they appeared.  That would in time bring with it, its own trials.  Emperor Hux almost sighed at the dread thoughts.  He was Emperor, the time would come when he would be expected to appoint a successor.  No doubt his father was already researching thoroughbreds to ensure the bloodlines made a good match.  It was only a matter of time before the tributes became more flesh shaped.  Just how many mamas could he expect to parade their precious, self-centred daughters before him.  Each one raised to be as vague and uninteresting as the next.  All raised to need little else than their bellies filled with his heirs.  Each as docile as the next, all in the hopes of tempting him into wedding and bedding him.  Each something he would have to take out of the box and play respectfully with until they fulfilled their programmed biological imperative. 

It wouldn’t happen, he assured Ren.  Nothing would induce him to give up sleeping in his lover’s arms.  Waking tangled with the man who had on countless times killed for him.  All to gift him with the gilded throne he now sat upon.  No, he would take no woman as his wife that would seek to replace Ren.  Heirs could come later, and failing that wasn’t he, the Emperor a bastard.      

The gifts accepted he was free to leave and prepared himself for the evenings meal.  The jewellery he had mostly sent to the women he did frequent.  Let them squabble over who was to have which item?  It was hardly like it mattered to him.  Far easier to let them establish their own hierarchy than have to maintain it himself.  Instructions given to Dwalia, one of the more publicly seen whores to prepare herself to accompany him.  Dwalia had been in his service years, and came from old imperial stock.  Her family although poor had been distantly related to Admiral Rae Slone and could be relied upon to show her good breeding in company.  In truth Hux, had often suggested her to Ren as a possible vessel for their children. 

Hux was about to step from the steps when one item caught his eye.  Or rather the removal of it by the black robed man behind him that attracted his attention.  It was an ornate, and expansive necklace of sorts.  Silver scroll work and loops that jingled slightly as Ren twisted it about in the light, before pocketing it immediately. It was beautiful for all its lack of gems and simple material, and Hux could only accede to his companion’s good taste.  Though clearly meant for a woman’s smaller size and not the Knight’s colossal frame; he was given to wonder why he had picked it.  The dark eyed man, showing a merry smirk as clamped down the bond to his own ideas refusing to answer Hux.  Promising as he lent his own plush lips to kiss the Emperor’s soft willing mouth, in the now empty throne room; to show him later.  Promising that after the evening’s gathering all would be clear, and well worth the wait to find out.

It was much later in the evening; that he bid a very put out and confused whore a good night.  His reluctance to make use of her services clearly an affront to her sensibilities.  He left her with just a single pair of palace guards to escort her back to her shared quarters.  No doubt the others would quiz her on his reluctance to use her, and doubtless in her shame she would make a more convincing excuse to the others than he would have been able to concoct.  In truth, the evening had gone as he planned it to, though it had dragged out at times.  It was easy for him to divide those who were truly loyal to himself and the First Order, from the others.  Those who had joined out of fear, or for their own nefarious gains.  But that didn’t mean they posed a risk to his crown.  Given free flowing drink, plied upon them in a more relaxed atmosphere; the Emperor was able to see instead where their loyalties lay with one another.  Where he would have to eliminate a senator or two, and who could be bought or if needed won over with fear. 

All in all, a success; he assured Ren as they bid the revellers a good night.  Hux making use of his status to escape them all.  Promising with sultry eyes, to meet his lover back at their bedchamber. Ensuring that he understood that he left early to retire to see to his demanding cock. 

The captive had played on his mind a lot of the evening.  Flashes of memories, both his own and shared teasing himself, towards needing desperately to fuck.  It wasn’t that she was anything particularly special he had decided over the course of the evening.  Just that she was a novelty, so headstrong and full of spirit.  Her bravery was a trait that in his own men would have aspired him to reward, or promotion.  That she had been beautiful alone would have been cause to make him reluctant to use her so, but her eyes when she pleaded made his cock strum almost painfully with blood.  It had been so long since he had enjoyed such a naturally beautiful woman.   

Oh his whore’s were very attractive, he wasn’t blind.  But each of those were chosen more for their willingness to submit to his carnal desires than their individual beauty.  Their ability to withstand a crop, or a flogger mattered more to him than if they were stunning.  But as he thought back often that evening; on those eyes imagining them pleading him to allow her pleasure.  His imagination growing over the sips of wine, his dick unwilling to compromise on its stubborn opinion of her mouth wrapped around it. 

Perhaps it was that which had led him to check up on her.  Expecting to find her as he strode into the chamber, just as he had left her.  Drugged and asleep; unknowingly dripping with a mix of both men’s cum.  Instead he had found the answer to Ren’s earlier promises and that his lover had once more pre-empted his actions. 

The necklace he had taken, had obviously been intended for her use.  It hung perfectly on the column of her neck, almost as though Ren had commissioned it for her himself.  Decorative loops of it falling tantalisingly against the swell of her breasts.  The metal tinkling like small bells, as her chest rose and fell in deep sleep.  Tiny wisps of her hair, fell amongst the sliver hammered metal; Invitingly drawing attention to her bared shoulders. 

Ren had made only one change to the jewellery; a delicate ye doubtless strong chain.  Fastening her to the bed.  Her lips softly parted to take in air as she stirred in her sleep.  Hux yielded at this and presented to her the kiss of greeting, as much just to taste her again as to show thanks.  Her flesh soft and yielding under his own mouth.  Though she did not wake to his touch, her lids flickered; making him envious of his lover’s ability to sense thoughts.  He would have loved to see what she dreamt of, who she had thought kissed her in her slumber.  She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered.  Trailing his index finger around the smooth shell of her ear, scenting both her skin and the perfumed soaps. 

The efforts that Ren had endeavoured to present her not as a prisoner, but as a courtesan.  A woman of some breeding, a world away from the common Resistance brat she truly was.  Her hair artfully styled and pinned atop of her head.  Her naked body expensively perfumed, as it lay in offering to him on the very sheets he had fucked her on earlier. 

Emperor Hux had wanted to take her there and then.  The bond momentarily swelling with Hux’s thanks, and Ren’s smug satisfaction, mixed arousal at sensing his lover’s own lust.  Ren was pleased his ‘gift’ had been discovered and was already on his way to him.  Eager to take his own turn in watching her being fucked.  That thought had been the most arousing one yet, the one thought that almost made him just take her again.  Never had Ren taken a personal interest in any of the women with Hux, not like this.   

Somehow Hux showed the restraint he had conditioned himself to.  Refusing to do more than simply pull back the thin sheet separating her body from his eyes.  Deciding to sit and wait for her to wake, before giving his companion the show he wished for.  Sipping from the wine Ren had also left for him on the table, his imagination supplied more ways to enjoy her.  Ensuring that on his lover’s arrival, he would have tortured him with plenty of lewd visuals of her.

He had been barely a half into his glass when she awoke.  Her kohled eyes blinking back the grogginess of the drugs, before staring in confusion back at him.  Her cheeks took on a delightful pink as realised her position, and she shuffled back to the headboard.  Her nakedness before him the reason for her embarrassment. 

It was a needless insecurity for her to have.  Couldn’t she see that if she was here in a bed and not a prison chamber things were looking up for her.  That he the Emperor had found her so lovely to behold, that she didn’t need to fear him; just to obey him. 

Her makeup was perfect; her eyes made larger.  Almost more innocent by the inking around them, a state he found oddly arousing from her.  Taking further sips of his wine, he avoided looking at her face.  Knowing it would be harder not to give in to those eyes.  Trying to control his lust and his haste to have her again; as he waited for Ren.  Teasing himself as he instead tried concentrating on the taste of his wine, and his memories.  His eyes following each curve of her body as she tried to hide it from him.  Desperately trying not to remember how her pussy had tasted earlier, or how she had felt as her cunt fluttered around his cock. 

Eventually lust won out and he replaced his wine atop of the table next to him.  Standing as he began to remove his jacket and shoes.  Licking his lips as he lay them tidily over a chair, before removing the rest of his clothing.  A show of her, as much as he teased himself, prolonging his longing for her. 

Naked he allowed her a moment to stare.  Her eyes wide as she took in his blood heavy cock.  Her cheeks dusky, and pupils blow.  Whether she realised it or not, she was already aroused.  He could smell her arousal in the air, it was as clear as the way her thighs rubbed together.  Odd he thought, that for such an innocent, her body seemed so responsive.  Already she had reacted to pleasure as though born to it, as though bodily she was more experienced than they knew her to be.   

A deep breath of her scent and he slowly moved towards her.  His movements that of a keeper as it herded an injured animal.  His intentions not to startle her, but to prevent her from running.  It seemed to work; her eyes locked with his as she tried to shuffle back, almost as though she had forgotten there were other places to escape to.  She was behaving, and for this and the divine way she smelt he would reward her. But when he took her again; he wanted skin to skin contact with her.  He wanted to envelop her, to make her completely his in a way he barely did with the women he took to his bed. To watch; as again and again she shuddered in absolute pleasure under his touch.  To finish tonight’s tryst with her exhausted and sated in a way she had never been.  Ren too, the both of them smelling of her as they slept in their beds.  Just as much as he wanted her to smell, marked wholly by them.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined her not being privy to all they had done, and this was something I have always envisioned Hux having done to her. It perhaps also shows the first of many lies to her, when he passes off her soreness an another's fault. He has to justify his behaviour towards her to himself even if he doesn't yet realise it. I hope this also show at this point how like his father he is. That he has developed such a sense of entitlement with so many.  
> Anyways let me know how you find it, and I should have an update on the main fiction in the next few days as that's nearly done too.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening’s entertainment was long past entertaining; more so when Hux thought back on his ‘distraction’.  Kylo Ren had already sensed that Hux had seen fit to visit her once more this day.  The force bond they shared, providing for the first time ever a use for itself, outside of the battlefield or throne room.  Enjoying first the Emperor’s pleasant surprise at finding her laid out in the diplomatic suit, cleaned, and of course still naked; she was laid out in waiting for him.  As though she was his own personal tribute to the Emperor; for all he had not been the one to gift his lover with her. 

He knew that Hux had already decided in the throne room that he was quite taken with her.  Her fragile strength pulling him towards her; intoxicating in its own right.  Her spirit flittering as it continued to suggest a resolve that would be hard to mould; but simple to break.  Her fury alone calling to Hux, drawing him closer to her, like a moth to a flame.  The starts perhaps Kylo Ren mused, to an interesting obsession; one that might do Hux some good.  It had been too long since Tidge had taken what he wanted and not what was needed.    

Even now after taking her again, Hux was uselessly trying to override the longing he felt for her.  Knowing before he had decided that for once he would not follow convention; that his body was already weakening that resolve; that impeccable control.  Emperor Hux too knew that had his own wants; and that as ruler of the known galaxy it was high time he acted on them.  Time to make clear his own rewards; he had already done so much for so many others, that it was time to do something for himself.   

Kylo had chuckled at that reasoning; pleased that Tidge was making time to relax.  Especially with such an interesting and attractive toy.  Kylo smiled at that thought, the satisfaction when Armitage had momentarily given into temptation and allowed himself to indulge in her, had already been like sweet wine to a deep thirst.  Unable to feel the jealousy he perhaps should have, at such competition; Kylo had instead grinned.  The desire and completion as Hux took her so heady a cocktail; that he had almost given in and taken his pleasure into his own hands.  His cock vigorously suggesting that like some besotted teenager; he find a small corner to masturbate over the images Hux unwittingly sent him of him fucking her.  It had been far too long since Tidge had stopped to properly enjoy himself.  To indulge in something unexpected; something that was not driven in any small way by duty or necessity; something that was purely for his self. 

Never before, had Tidge wanted to be so involved in his women.  Always they were like nerfs.  Simply commodities that he took and used when he saw fit; then afterwards placed back into their little boxes.  Hidden away again like toys, until such time as he felt an itch to use them.  Oh, it would as be so interesting to see how Tidge put her back into her box when he was done with her; if he could be done with her.  He wondered how he would compartmentalise her.  Or better yet where her box would be.  Kylo took a breath, pausing and pushing past Tidge’s suggestive thoughts. 

All evening he had listened to the Emperor’s internal monologue.  Taking a little control of which thoughts he allowed to pass through their bond.  Amused by Hux’s usual ridged sensibility telling him not to continue to waste his time on resistance scum and instead digging beyond that to the smaller thoughts, the ones that threatened to topple his control.  The imagined activities with her seemed to slowly be kindling a want in his Emperor that threatened to spread like wildfire.  A dangerous, but cathartic need; rejuvenating the usually bored and weary Emperor. 

The thoughts and memories had flitted in and out of Tidge’s thoughts throughout dinner.  Concentrating not on the bickering harpies around him; instead his thoughts wondering almost constantly back to her.  The scent of her perfumed hair; or the way she had unknowingly yielded to and accepted his touch; how even unconscious she had found pleasure at his touches.  The distraction at times leaving a beautifully youthful flush to the man; that the rest of the room failed to notice.  Bringing much needed colour and pleasant animation to his otherwise pale and stoic features. 

Even before the initial shock of his lover letting go, Kylo had allowed himself a small window to consider the possibilities for her.  Wondering if he should coax Hux into accepting her touch.  So now the memory of how enchanting the Emperor had found her as he took her, was just another delicious layer to both men’s desire for her.  Something Kylo could savour, as he periodically felt the inklings of want again throughout the otherwise tedious dinner party.  Those small thoughts both thankfully distracting and teasing as the men saw first to business. 

She seemed so very promising and something which they had never had the luxury of sharing before.  At least not between the usual women Hux kept.  Kylo taking time to meditate on her future, and the options opened to her if they kept her.  The Force opening up to him the various possibilities for their use of her; sensing something important surrounding her.  Something that had been a no for so many others.  A tug at his thoughts, that raised a yearning deep in the recesses of his heart; as he hoped for a use for her.  One that the force showed it would deny to all others.  It might happen he thought.  If the tremors in the Force that moved around her were to be trusted; then she of all people might ensure they survived the hidden threat. 

It was by no means solid; her future was there and yet not there; insubstantial as wisps of mist.  So many things unknown about her.  But such a promising aura of success for Tidge, that he dared to hope; though not to yet suggest it to his lover.  Drawn to follow down narrower and narrower possibilities for the most successful path.  The girl was becoming to him almost like an itch that would drive him to distraction until he had scratched away at it.  A nexus of choices to a promising future, to things that could be; if only Hux could be clearer in his desires for her.  If he could manipulate his lover into working out which of these he wanted her to be and named her for it.  If only Kylo could ensure his lover realised that, she would become a permanent fixture in both their lives.

Armitage needed to accept that time was short; no matter how much of it they had.  But he was far too hell bent on proving his blasted father wrong.  That his birth did not make him unequal to him.  All whilst trying to micromanage an entire galaxy; to do what was best for so many others.  One was an impossibility and the other was far too much for one man to achieve.  It was past time that he stopped to enjoy the well laboured fruits of his position.  It was just a pity, that it had taken her; such a piece of treacherous Resistance scum to tempt the Emperor to let his hair down.  To suggest that the man that there was more to life than publicly measured success. 

Not that Kylo thought his lover poor in his tastes in women; or to suggest that she was a bad choice.  It just was such a shame she had chosen the wrong side of this blasted war; that they had met like this and not been introduced to one another as equals.  The girl was beautiful, and so responsive.  She took to pleasure so well; much better than the whores it in Hux’s harem.  Now if she would learn to accept her body, Ren could see her doing quite well.  Despite even her Resistance ties Tidge was very taken with her and she could remain a secret distraction.  Something Hux would not have to share with the world outside, something pure and sacred; just for him.  Nobody had to know where she came from; after all nobody knew he was Leia Organa’s son.

Damn it; even he was already taken with her!  A breath and he almost swore aloud in amazement. She was wasted as a soldier; and far more so as a traitorous one.  To send her to the prison moon of Oovo IV would be such a waste.  Especially now that he knew the services she could provide for his Emperor.  She had been such a delicate thing trembling under him in the audience chamber as he took her; but there had been an underlying strength that kept her mind from crumbling.  Another woman would have switched off from her treatment but she faced it bravely.  Blithely ignoring her body’s reactions; a sense of pride in herself despite her downfalls, that so many other women would do well to mimic. 

And, oh, how Hux had enjoyed that pride.  That was a part of what had attracted him; that and that Hux had been taken with the strength of her natural submission.  The fire in her that others seemed to have lost in trying to best Hux.  She would not be agreeable to Tidge’s needs, just to maintain a foot hold in his social ladder; instead it would be because she enjoyed the pleasure they brought to her body.  She would not be at all like those the Emperor already kept for his use. 

Kylo in all truthfulness was bored of the women Hux kept.  Admittedly he enjoyed fucking them, but they annoyed him at times; and not the exiting thing that Hux found it to be.  Trained in some of the finest pleasure houses on Coruscant, they had been moulded into the perfect whores.  Their bespoke education in bedroom arts, meant to provide the ultimate in companionship.  Each was uncommonly attractive, educated to service the upper echelons of society and so very willing to obey.  But also, so very, very dull.  Their lives were a boring loop of singular purpose, each one so incredibly vain and full of themselves; unlike Tidge, Kylo was trained. He could sense their thoughts rather than just calculate the most likely response from them. 

Daily they would spend hours preening themselves in the hopes that they would be taken out of the cage and played with.  Nasty minded in the way women were when they played with men for their power and not the enjoyment of it all.  Bickering and back biting for who would be the current top dog. 

The glee when one or the other sported an undiscovered grey hair or an uncovered blemish, was so obvious that even without the Force, that anyone could see how vapid their lives had become.  How desperate one or the other was to climb the social ladder.  But that would never be open to them; and the vapid things should have known by now, that that was not something Hux would allow.  Nor would Kylo stand for it.  Tidge would ensure they never were permitted a chance, they would not publicly out rank him.  Even if publicly Hux had no consort; Kylo Ren knew that Tidge did truly love him.   Everyone in their personal inner circle already knew that if the Emperor did give in to demands and take a wife.  It would be Kylo who still held the strings of power.  He was one of the rare individuals that Hux considered his equal; he alone would always have Hux’s heart and through that his ear.  His unwavering loyalty had ensured that he held the seat of power at the Emperor’s side; he had earnt it. 

A wife who would put up with knowing that, was so far out of the question; that Kylo and Tidge never felt the need to discuss it.  The well-bred, educated woman of society would not willingly cater to Hux’s choices in the bedchamber. Particularly when it came to some of his more exotic bedroom tastes.  The more adventurous ones, Hux would have found too dull or too uncouth to consider his equal on the throne; he needed a different kind of woman. 

But it didn’t stop many from trying.  Daily now he watched the high-born mama’s parade their doltish offspring.  One of two going as far as to craftily try and offer their son’s too.  Futility hoping to usurp Lord Kylo Ren and replace him with an inferior man; one that they could control.  That had annoyed both Hux and Ren, but it was pointless to rebuke them.  What they didn’t know and Ren most certainly did, was that there was no chance of Emperor Hux ever sharing the crown.  Nor had he not officially named his consort to leave others with hope.  More that he failed to see why he had to bow to their dictated rules and regulations.  Tidge was in many ways a very private man, and failed to see how a spouse of either sex effected his own claim to the throne.  He had assured Ren that he would still do his duty and leave behind at least one heir for his Empire when the time came.  That Ren would be named his protector should aught happen to him.  But that didn’t mean Hux had to marry which ever fat nerf provided it for him.  Or he had assured Ren; to stop him from providing one of his own should he wish.  Their relationship was a partnership; for all they had picked out their preferred roles in it.  Any and all children born into it, would belong to both men.

Kylo smirked in self glorified satisfaction at that thought; the idea of a family pleasing to him too.  He was becoming more possessive of his lover’s affections over time.  He thought very little then of all those who thought they had slowly begun to curry favour with their Emperor; but had never really paid any attentions to them. 

But now he could see them all.  Slinking around the shadows of the room like a pack of Scurriers.  Each desperate to be the one that tempted Tidge to copulate with their offspring.  All the doting parents, circling him like harpies. Those who had previously considered Brendol Hux’s son too tainted with his bastardry to mingle with their precious bloodlines; not desperate to marry into it.  All those who had made his childhood a misery, through their snobbish beliefs that being born on the wrong side of the marital bed made a man worthless; now desperate for him to notice them. 

It was not that Tidge had ever been too unattractive to tempt them; far from it.  Those cheek bones, his slender waist and hips, and his clever wit had secretly interested more than one debutante.  Their daughters wouldn’t have been permitted to touch him before now, and any that had shown an interest would have been brought down by society.  Placed as low as they placed a simple kitchen born bastard like Armitage.  Admittedly there had been discrete liaisons; though none which had seen Hux happy enough with to repeat. 

So none, as far as Ren had seen would ever acquire the man’s unconditional love.  Then the way his eyes flashed in animation, when something interested him; they all made Kylo weak for his lover.  Weak enough to have killed thousands, just to hand over the imperial throne that he, Kylo Ren could have sat on.  All to see him smile, and flutter his lashes in private.  Ren had groaned aloud as thoughts has slid to his lover’s body and what it could do to him.  One kiss from that man, and all Kylo could think about was his cock.  Or better yet, what Tidge could do with his cock once it was inside of him. 

A sudden thought burst through the bond; making Ren realise how distracted he had been.  The information quickly dumped inside Kylo’s head, the exchange as always like a herd of deer trampling through Kylo’s mind.  Making him realise that at some point Tidge has slipped from the dinner party. Armitage getting straight to the point, letting Kylo know he had found the girl and thanking him for the changes.  Hux had never learned to censor his thoughts from Ren when he shared them, nor had he, his actions and emotions.  It was an annoyance at times, but one that Kylo could see beyond, to appreciate the raw intimacy in the Emperor’s trust in his honest transferal of his innermost thoughts.  The information was dumped quickly and succinctly with no thought for curtesy.  Rather than share one small fact Hux was prone to sharing every detail through the bond; and this was one of the times that Kylo saw it all.  Not just the image of her through his partner’s eyes; but felt the way his body had responded to it too.  Kylo hurried to the scene; determined to this time watch them.  Aware that Hux hadn’t realised it yet, but he was besotted with her innocence.  His thoughts alive with countless ways he would remove the last traces of it from her.   

The image when he had finally entered the room, was everything, and more than Kylo could have possibly hoped for.  Preparing her had been simple. The dosage of sedative had been lowered enough to allow her to half wake.  Her movements had been sluggish and uncoordinated, as Kylo used the force to control her for the servants, whilst she was showered.  Then more women were fetched in.  Servants from within the concubine quarters.  One to paint her face, the other to style her hair.  The end result very pleasing to Kylo, and judging by the visage when he had stepped into the bedroom; so too to Tidge.  

He was stunning, every bit as perfect as when Kylo had left her.  Her head held just so, in a graceful show of pride; for all he could see the terror behind her drugged eyes.  Oh, he knew that he had made the right choice, when he had pocketed the necklace, from the visiting dignitary’s tribute.  But he had never realised that it made such a perfect collar; a show of status for his Emperor’s new toy; perhaps in time a public one too. 

Silver had been an odd choice to put her in, especially when they had the wealth to deck her in golds, and gems.  But the scroll work on it was so delicate, so impeccably done; that it more than made up for the inferior choice of metal.  It had needed some simple and small alterations to serve its purpose.  A lock for one had been added; coded in a moment of generosity only to the Emperor’s DNA.  Whilst a chip placed into the back would serve as a makeshift locator.  Kylo had effectively ornamented her in such a way, that it showed her off; rather than cheapened her position.  Chaining her to the bed like some high-born lady, turned pet for the night.  A simple toy for the Emperor’s pleasure; but one that showed class and beauty still.  

And they were so beautiful together.  So lost in one another, for all she feared the pleasure Hux bestowed upon her.  Hux delighting in his slow mastery of her as he peeled away her innocence; lavishing upon her pleasure. 

She had honestly not realised how far he was going to please her; how much it matter to him that she was pleased.  The way her body quaked, muscles locked.  Gasping as she took nothing he did as a victory; not seeing this for the power exchange it could be.  This a show of her body’s control over him; not his over hers.  Their chests heaved in union as they lay tangled together, on silk throw and sheets.  Their naked skin flushed pink in places; nipples strained and sexes swollen.  Their perfect bodies writhing against one another. 

He should have been jealous of what he saw; but instead he felt only his own longing.  Kylo’s Emperor hell bent on showing her the pleasures of her own body and hers showing a natural submission to him.  Tidge’s beautiful eyes hooded as he stared up through a thick curtain of ginger lashes at her panting down at him.  His mass of red tresses, nestled between her thighs as he worked her slickened little sex.  The small gasps and tiny little mewls she made as he ate her pussy, were delightfully melodic. 

She responded so well to pleasure that she may as well have been born to it.  Her body flushed and quivering under Hux’s expert touch.  Panting as he slid his fingers inside of her.  Writhing under his gentle ministrations of it all.  She was so lost in it, she was unaware of his added presence.  Her own eyes turned inky black by her body’s pleasure.  Soft pink lips plump with blood and parted in a small o; her little mouth held open in surprise at what he achieved of her body.  Showing her a pleasure that if she did not wholly understand, her body did and wanted to follow regardless.     

_‘Enjoying the show Ren?’_

The small message had Kylo smirking; replying by asking Tidge if he had enjoyed his gift.  Kylo knew that the changes he had wrought in her were perfect, even to Hux’s exacting standards.  It wasn’t as though you could make a silk purse, out of a sow’s ear, though.  She had already been stunningly beautiful to begin with; so much so that men would have fought to have her on their arms.  Her body preened and polished to perfection, every trace of that prison cell washed off her skin made it more so.  Had she have been dressed, it would have been enough if they were in public, to pass her off as a young aristocrat.  A thought that as it spread through the bond, Hux took and compartmentalised for later; the though intriguing to him.  But too focused on pleasing her to deal with yet.

_‘Always my love, make her spend again.  This time for me, please.’_

There was the undertow of amusement and a small flicker of a smirk.  Hux seemed to have chosen not to answer him; though his actions spoke volumes.  Instead keeping on toying with her pretty little cunt.  Long slender fingers brushing through her folds, as he teased his lover with a clear view of her dripping snatch.  Hux’s own eyes fixed on her necklace, wondering if he could take her again.  His mind clearly fixating itself on thoughts of his member buried back inside her pussy; this time though she would be awake enough to remember it.

“Yes, Ren can be something of a brute.  Yet you took him so well.”

Kylo watched the more open smirk, to the Emperors lips, as he spoke.  The amused glint in his eye meant only for Kylo and he felt the twinge in his lover’s cock.  Lips shiny with a mix of saliva and her pre-come, he leisurely slid his fingers back into her sopping cunt.  Ren knew he could have been worse and not risked any punishment from his partner.  Armitage liked it far too much when Kylo was rough.  Tossing their much smaller bodies around like a rag doll.  Pounding hard into them whilst he roughly pinned them in place; whilst their bodies were wracked with painful orgasm after orgasm.  Sometime Tidge teasing the dark-jedi for hours.  All just to achieve just the right level of lust and desperation, that made him far too eager to even feel sorry that he could not be gentle.

_‘Fuck, does she realise what she does to me.’_

Ren had to bite his lip to stop from speaking his thought aloud to Hux and scaring her.  The girl moaning and her hips rocking minutely against the thrust of Tidge’s fingers.  Unaware at any point that she was being watched; too focused on chasing her own pleasure to care.  Hux sliding one hand inside of her again, and searched for the right spot.  Pressing against her front walls and rubbing, as he brought his mouth back to her clit.  Her toes curling as she gripped the bedsheets; rocking her hips onto his tongue as it tasted her; fucking her.  Able to see without his Force abilities that Hux was thoroughly enjoying himself, and so was she when she let go of her prudish inhibitions.  Maker, she was so very, very close.  Her entire body shaking with the effort it cost her to shut off, to climb that peak.  Ren could sense it all, her need to let go, but also the shy nerves that held her back.  She was new to this and would soon learn that there was no shame to accepting their touches.  Once she was used to it, once she understood her body, she would let go with ease.  She would perfect. 

First Kylo heard a chuckle from his lover, and then a loud groan of approval.  Almost a feral growl that was to be drowned out by her moan; her entire body locking as she practically flooded the sheets and Tidge’s face with the strength of her orgasm. 

_‘Did she enjoy it?’_

Ren only just caught onto the shock of him of all people, needing him to confirm what he had just witnessed.  Sending his assurances through the bond that if the mess on her face was not enough that she had.  The nervousness took him aback a little, it had been a long time since he had seen Tidge this nervous with another person.  Not since the first time he had made it shyly clear to Ren that he found him attractive, had he seen him so eager to please someone.

_‘And you, did you enjoy it too?’_

Ren had almost laughed at the question.  Gripping his cock through the material of his trousers.  His erection straining and painfully hard when he let go. Surprised at how suddenly his own desire took hold.  Instead of thoughts; sent his feelings through the bond.  Letting his Emperor see how much he had enjoyed watching them, assuring him he would like to see more; rewarded with a command to come and join them.  The Emperor making it clear that he was to be followed; but otherwise she was his for the taking too.

Most would have been a broken wreck after what Ren had done to her, but not this one.  He could sense it deep in her mind.  Even when in oblivion to her, it had worked to repair the damage he had done.  She was stronger than most, so full of vitality.  A strength and spirit to her, that the work camps would struggle hammer out of her.  If she could behave, if he could keep that spirit.  If he could persuade Tidge to allow her to keep it; she would make such an addition to their little hatred. If Tidge didn’t suggest it first, then he would; this one they were keeping.  Even if he had to step out of line to do so.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its been a while....

The rest of the evening had passed in a blur of total hedonistic pleasure for Emperor Hux.  Both him and Ren feeding off abundancy that the girl’s body seemed eager (once coaxed) to provide them with.  Each body ending up in a sweaty mess of breathless fulfilment, until exhausted they were forced to lay there.  Hux speaking only when he could to openly declare his interest in the girl.  Be damned with appearances, he was keeping this one.  He had even waited until she fell back into a sex drunken stupor before both him and Ren had taken their leave.  Ren stopping to cover he back up with the sheet.  A kind gesture that Hux felt a guilty pang at not having thought to do himself. 

“Are you listening to me?”

Emperor Hux had been too lost in reminiscing to have realised that his lover had been talking.  Now as he looked past the gigantic paw that clutched his much smaller bicep he frowned.  Opening his mouth to speak a needless apology to his consort.  One that remained upspoken.  Kylo Ren hardly needed Hux to give words to his apologies when he so keenly felt them; or given that he knew where his thoughts had been.

“She will need more care than the others Tidge, she hasn’t their training.”

There was more that Kylo Ren wanted to add.  He wanted to warn the redheaded emperor that she still had a delicacy to her strengths, one that other women would likely exploit.  She could stand up to these two, but the constant bickering of the other pleasure-servants would be too much.  He wanted to ask his lover to keep her safe from them, but then he could see how this would play out if he did.  Instead Kylo Ren had to work out more subtle ways to ensure that she was kept separate from those glittering harpies.  For her sake and theirs too; he needed her for his endgame.  

“I have already thought about it.  I’m thinking the empty ambassador suit above our quarters.  I want her close Ren, but not with the others.”

Emperor Hux failed to add his concerns, that he doubted for the safety of the other women if they upset her.  Unlike those women, she had been taught to fight first and could defend herself.  Given any petty squabbling she would likely would respond to it with the only method she was taught; conflict.  He had seen bits of it before Kylo Ren had taken control with the Force.  She was docile tonight whilst still under the slight influence of the drugs; but prodded to action Hux could see her displaying quite the temper; she was too easily manipulated.

That night Hux brought up her prison details.  Reading through them whilst he sat propped up in his bed.  Pillows placed behind his head and only the light from his personal holo-pad to light his face.  Hux scrawled through what was there.  Her medical records indicated that she had already been fitted with the standard issue detainment chip, the details set to record her physicals.  A spiked shift in cortisol hormones showed throughout her stay.  Made worse during the moments data showed the daily interactions with his Stormtroopers.  The video link from her cell showing her glowering at them.  Not stupid enough to risk being harmed; but not docile enough to accept her situation.  Then the footage of her volunteering herself that morning had him raising an eyebrow.  He had assumed she came on the whims of a Trooper, not that she had volunteered herself.  Such a pity, had he known that he could have demanded another.

“What has come to pass has, let it go Tidge; its late and if you want to check up on her before our morning meeting then you need to rest.”

Like Emperor Hux, Kylo Ren too had disciplined his body to do without sleep.  But unlike Hux he had permitted it to accept the needed sleep when offered.  Now with a galaxy practically at peace, Kylo Ren could sleep easier on a night and given how tired he was from the day it was welcome.  Hux however it seemed was hell bent on keeping to his regimented lack of a sleep pattern.  It bothered Kylo a little; but he had come to accept it.  However, as he looked over Tidge’s shoulder at the image displayed, he could not say why; but it troubled him. 

It could not be the cell.  Everyone knew that the First Order prisons where better than any Resistance scum deserved to be.  The inmates where fed and clothed; even their basic medical needs were looked after.  But to see her sat in one corner, seemed to hit something.  She looked so small and lost, not even approaching other prisoners.  Just sat there watching; watching everything.

“She’s watching their failures, she was planning to make an escape.”

Hux nodded to Kylo’s suspicion.  A twinge of an amused smirk curling to one side of his mouth.  She was indeed planning.  Unlike the others who had seemed hell bent on getting themselves a beating from the guards or sobbing in the corner resigned to their fates; she had done nothing.  Seemingly placid and patient, even when assisted to the shower areas, she had been the model prisoner.  So seemingly broken and unknowing that everyone had passed her over.  No one conferred with her their secret plans of escape and no one hid their conversations from her; though she never once reacted to hearing their plans. Plans which were always intercepted over audible screenings anyway; but she knew better than to voice hers aloud.  At this Hux gave a little chuckle, pleased with his findings; putting aside the holo-pad to turn to face Kylo Ren’s equally as amused visage.

“I think we may have to watch this one.”

Hux was pleasantly warmed by his findings.  It backed up more of his opinions that she was more intelligent that she let on to others.  Whilst Kylo pulled himself closer to Hux, wrapping both arms around the lither man.  Pleased to find that the challenge did not trouble him as much as he thought it would.  He liked the colour that came to the man’s cheeks; and she would yield given time.  He just had to have her watched; like a bone-hawk.

Tidge always looked his best to Kylo Ren when he woke.  Sleep tousled hair and eyes half lidded to the world, he always looked softer; less at odds with the world.  His defences not yet risen with the day’s stresses.

“Tidge.”

Emperor Hux murmured in his sleep, the morning although early was not as early as it could have been.  Already they were later than Kylo Ren knew Hux had wanted to wake.  He had been up a while, and whilst he knew Hux would be irritated that he had let him sleep in a little; Kylo couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of messy red tendrils of hair spilt over around him like a copper halo.     

 “Emperor Hux.”

There was a touch of teasing as Kylo wrapped his arms around his lover.  The use of his title as apposed to the intimate moniker had Hux jumping awake.  The title suggesting to the sleep lulled redhead that there was something more important afoot, until wet kisses trailed his shoulder.  Making him shrug back into the warm chest pressed to his back. 

Moments like this had been rare during campaigns; but were slowly becoming a lot more common place since the war had ended.  Now they still could not be afforded all the time, and given the trials he would have to oversee later, not possible today either.  Still he could afford himself a few moments of snuggling in the warmth with the man who had gifted him his title and throne.  Rubbing himself against him, enjoying teasing his knight.  Manipulating his arse until Ren’s thickening cock nestled in the crack, undulating his hips until he could feel panting breaths through his hair. 

Both men knew they hadn’t the time for this to lead anywhere.  Still as Hux rolled over Kylo Ren began a slow decent under the covers, aided by the press of slender fingers into his hair.  Tangling themselves into it and guiding him to his crotch.  Sighing deeply at the first touch of a wet tongue to his cock, drawing in a shaky breath and opening his legs wider.  Closing his eyes and settling back against the nest of pillows at his shoulders and permitting his cock to harden.  Warning Ren that there would be no time to reciprocate the gesture should he decide to continue. 

It should have warned Kylo Ren that he would leave the bed unfilled and aching.  Instead it if anything turned the man on more.  The covers moving as the knight swiftly lowered his head. Engulfing the Emperor’s cock and in one fluid movement having it entirely encompassed by Ren’s warm, wet and very enthusiastic mouth.

Emperor Hux let out a low groan of approval at the knight’s choice.  Raising his hips and pushing Ren’s nose against the ginger curls at the base of his cock.  Amused when the tip of Ren’s cock met with his balls.  The simple gesture a challenge to Hux, one that showed he had not entirely at his limits yet. 

Hux’s answer was to hold Ren tighter and lazily rock his hips into his companion’s throat.  Waiting until a tap had signalled that the Knight had reached his l Hux letting him go and feeling the rush of air as Kylo Ren took a heaving breath in.  The control the dark-jedi exercised easy to see as a single breath was all that was needed before he plunged Hux’s twitching length back into his mouth. Sealing his lips around it and bobbing his head, keeping the pressure firm enough to speed up Hux’s orgasm; for all his movements were slow enough to suggest an unhurried pace that they did not have. 

The bedside alarm triggered the end of all pretence that both men had all the time in the world.  Ren eager to taste his lover as much as to spend the day with the image of the Emperor coming undone burnt into his memory bank of intimate moments; sped up his movements.  Rapidly moving until with a grunt Hux tightened his previously lax hold on Kylo’s hair and clamped tight as his hips shook.  His cum jetting into Kylo Ren’s mouth, deposited on a cupped pink tongue.

The alarm silenced, Hux took a moment or two to enjoy the silence, and his euphoric state.  Drawn back to waking as he realised that if he lay here any longer he would doze off again.  Swinging his legs from the bed and the covers from Ren.  The man waiting patiently for the command to swallow, with a mouthful of cum.

Hux chuckled at that, giving the order to swallow as he bent forwards and kissed the corner of Ren’s mouth.  Making a mental note to reward the unusual show of willing submission from a usually more brattish Kylo Ren later.  Rising from the bed and summoning a protocol droid, listening to the electronic tone as it listed the days appointments.  Instructing it to readjust the time slots to allow him time to check up on his guest.  Reminding himself as he realised it would be later than planned that he should not be this disappointed; duty before pleasure and all of that.  Snarling impatiently at the events that would have to come first before he could visit his little pet.  Reminding himself as he ran the razor over the stubble that she would still be there later.        

Emperor Hux’s final meeting before he could sneak off was a holo-conference with his father.  The usually unpleasant task of speaking with the one man in the universe who thought himself above the Emperor, made all the worse for the topic.  Apparently Brendol Hux was of the opinion that regardless of how his son felt about his Supreme Leader, the Hux family line should be continued.  A marriage to Kylo Ren would have been acceptable, except for the inability of the males to together produce an honest heir.  The conversation playing on his mind as he as slowly as he could convince his body to do so, made his way to the ambassador’s suite housing his guest.  

“NO”

The uncouth yell of refusal was not the greeting Hux had expected as he entered her rooms.  Nor was the guttural scream as a flung vase shattered as it hit the wall, the little chit disappearing in the aftermath of the missile to lock herself in her bathroom.  Emperor Hux’s previously cooled temper still volatile enough to instantly fluctuate to a dangerously explosive level; well for her at least.  Squaring his shoulders as he readied himself to deal with the little wildcat, he had chosen to keep.   

“Our little Pet, not in the best of moods this morning?”

The appearance of Kylo Ren at Emperor Hux’s side, seemed to have nothing to quell the girls own temper.  Still to hear him use the term Hux had coined for her in his head aloud brought a moments fond relief to the tension.  Gone as a series of bangs now resonated from the refresher closet.  Punctuated by a few choice words, as she no doubt looked for her next weapon.  The terrified handmaiden; one he had specifically chosen for her age and possible companionship to her, huddled on the floor in fear.  Her own face a motley of reds and whites; her jaw set to obvious hopelessness at the situation.  Ashamed to be having to admit defeat to her employer, whilst also pleased that someone had come to witness the reason for her failure.  This wildcat not the genteelly bred lady she was trained to attend.   

Hux grimaced, though only for the briefest of seconds.  Alone with Ren he might have spoken aloud of her behavior, but it would not do to show the help, that he considered her a challenge himself.  Clearly the leniency he had indulged himself in showing towards her, was not going to be the best way forwards with his newest acquisition.  Something which at least his cock seemed very happy about.

“I think not.”

Tightlipped, his tone was crisper than the voice he used to issue his command to his troops and the Emperor didn’t even spare a glance to his bedmate’s amused flippancy.  Simply tilting his head to the refresher-room door.  The suggested gesture taken up as a command by Kylo Ren who strode forwards, sabre outstretched and ignited.  Ready as always to show the world how devoted he was to the only man he considered worth following. 

Red sparks hissed, as the sabre cut through the locked door like butter.  The girl less filled with bravado now, screaming in her own terror as Ren kicked at the door.  The heavy, carved, wood, moved aside that easily by the knight, that it may as well have been a paper shield.  The girl frozen in place for a second, her back to the wall and no signs of an escape route.  That didn’t mean that she considered herself out of options, nor to Hux’s amusement that she would come quietly.  First, she threw a heavy jar of scented oil at his Hound, then afterwards the pink-tinged tub of shimmering power.  Using the chaos, her makeshift smoke bomb caused, to sneak past Ren.  Stumbling for a millisecond of terror at the sight of Hux, before trying to dart for the door. 

Stupid girl, it wouldn’t have mattered had she of made it, it was certainly not set to permit her access through it.  Still despite that, something primitive in him still made him bolt after her.  Using the small space to maneuver her back into a corner.  Inwardly groaning as for a brief second, he wondered if it was all worth the fuss.  Reminded with one of her wild glance up at him, exactly why she was worth all of this.     

The stupid thing was practically shaking where she stood.  Wild haired and eyed; but no less lovely for it.  The expensive dress Hux had sent down for her at least in a fashion, on her.  Though it hung in tatters around her ankles, around her arms and torso the odd smattering of dirt; suggesting that the handmaid had caught her making a bid for freedom. 

Unnecessarily shaking his head in dismay at her; Hux sucked in air through his teeth.  Setting his jaw in a warning that should have far outstripped her little paddy.  Both men now walking towards her in tandem; splitting to ensure each could tackle her from a different side.  Sparing a thought only to discharge the poor maidservant, who scuttled speedily out of the room.  Her poor face a readable mix of horror and thanks. 

“Don’t come any closer; get away from me. You, you, you monsters.”

Hux almost relaxed his stance; and laughed.  Both at her futile attempts and the sparklingly-pink mess she had made of Ren’s clothing.  Drawn solely to her, as he realised that she had lifted a chair next to her up.  Holding it in some attempt at both a weapon and a shield between them all.  Her stance panicked and the choice of weapon hardly worth the time it took Ren to raise his wrist.  The force tearing it from her hands, and raising it, to shatter it against the transpara steel roof.  Bathing the girl in a mass of wooden splinters and sawdust.  Her body instinctively curling in on itself to protect herself from its mess; a loud sob of panic suggesting she finally had realised just how far she had gone. 

No, he thought, looking over to where another pile of his destroyed possessions lay; this was not amusing.  It was rude, ungrateful and bloody well childish of her.  She most certainly deserved his ire today; even after the stress of their first meeting yesterday dangling over her.  This behavior could not; no would not continue.  It was in nobody’s best interest to permit her to think it could.  He had to nip it in the bud; and quickly before it got any worse.   

“Monsters; we are not the ones behaving like savage wildlings; and all because we were asked to don a simple dress and join us for something to eat. ” 

Kylo had moved closer, and she had shuffled back to the wall.  Her face white and sickly, as she realized how stupid she was being.  Perhaps Hux thought; realizing how much of a fuss she had made over nothing.  How much easier it would have been to accept and enjoy her obvious position; rather than hold to some stupid concept that he was still her enemy.  Really, he thought, she had heard him tell her after that he was keeping her; that she would not be shipped off to spend the rest of her short life mining rocks.  She ought to be grateful for her freedom from blistered hands and the predators both guarding and living in those prisons with her.  She wouldn’t last five minutes before someone made her their prison bitch. 

Overcome suddenly with a wash of red hot anger at the thought of her belonging to anyone, but himself.  Scowling as he watched Ren haul her up to standing, reassuring his partner through the bond, that that jealousy did not include him too.  Hux was too secure of what he and Ren had, to think for a nanosecond that Ren was a threat to him.  They would like the other women, continue to share her treasures.  But unlike his dwindling interest in indulging in the company of the other bodies in his hareem; he fully intended to partake of her alongside Ren.

“What do you want from me, I’m hardly here as your fucking guest am I?”   

She had risen her head in a shaky, but definite show of defiance, as she spoke.  Setting the looser parts of her hair swinging; swirling enticingly around her bared shoulders.  Eyes wild and alive with her anger, her voice carrying clear and her dictation smooth for all her uncertainty. 

Hux wanted to openly scoff at her.  The notion of anyone being her enemy was absurd; she was here as his guest; and with the war well and truly over, how could he possibly be her enemy still?  Did the stupid thing, honestly think that he made a habit out of willingly stooping to fucking traitors and enemies?

“and you can get your fucking hands off me too; murderer.”

Hux watched the way her plump little lips formed around the word fuck, wanting to just bend her over and do exactly that.  Her frame tiny, dwarfed by the knight at her elbow.  Eyes wide and panting with the force of her struggles as she tried to uselessly free herself from Ren.  The taller man not even showing any signs of fighting her.    

 “You call this flimsy scrap of fabric a fucking dress.”

She had balled the diaphanous fabrics up around her legs, one hand screwing the costly fabrics into a wad of rips and burs.  Almost ripping it from the skirts, yanking it high enough to give Hux a clear flash of one thigh.  Her perfumed skin, making his cock suggest that he should take her attitude into hand; to push her skirts up and remind himself what was hidden between her thighs.  Fingers twitching as he indulged in a memory flash of them buried inside of her dripping wet snatch.  Those legs spread open to him, as she panted and writhed beneath him.       

It had been once a beautiful dress, Hux quipped snidely to himself.  Lamenting on its loss as he wondered how she would have looked so beautiful in it.  Amazed that now, even though it was not even fit to clean the floor with she still wore it well.     

All sense of common sense Hux had seemed to have gone out of the window when it came to her.  Even the smidgen of morality that he had casually dismissed and buried at her vulnerability, seemed a fleeting memory as he stroked her skin.  Kissing her oil scented flesh. The normally self-composed man simply refusing to believe there would be any for him. The hesitance as he fought with both his cock and his ego was so short; it could be dismissed wholly as negatable.  The Emperor fully realising for the first time in eons; that he made the decisions here.  Not some soft-shelled bureaucrat telling him how he should behave.  Giving a nod to the offer that flowed across the force-bond from Kylo Ren.

She had realised long before Hux had pressed his chest to her own, that Kylo Ren had pinned her in place.  Using the same force-trick he had used to lock her muscles in the throne room to hold her still as Hux lent his head to her ear.  Her own fear making the suggestions to her muscles that she didn’t move simpler to manipulate.

“You find the dress not to your tastes?”

You could have cut the air between them both with a knife.  Emperor Hux careful to keep his voice quiet and offering her the hint of aggression needed in it, to allow her to consider.  Verbally offering in his pitch, the prompt of a warning to apologise for her behaviour.  Lying to himself, that he was completely disappointed when she pulled her mouth into a screwed attempt to spit out her distaste.  Her eyes widening, when to her open surprise he did not stop the impending trail of spittal with brute force; but instead the press of his lips to her own.  Her shock too sudden for her to remember to project her spit, or to pull her mouth away.  Wide, doe-eyes staring into his own in a way that resonated with the blood that already fuelled his desire for her.  Suggesting until she recovered her fury and attempted to bite him, that a gentler approach would have yielded better results.  Shocked as she was by the white mark imprinted on her swollen and reddening cheek.  

“Then if it displeases you, take it off.”

It shocked him to realise that her defiance had led him to striking her in anger, so much that he wanted to apologise and have ice fetched for her face.  Careful to keep his movements formal, and controlled Hux stepped back from her.  Kylo Ren stepping forwards, sabre replaced to his belt and appearing ready; ready to obey however this went.  It was enough to sober Hux, both from the revulsion of his own stupidity and the heat the coursed his maddening blood.  Relieved when Kylo spoke for him.

“The Emperor gave you an order.”

For the first time, she seemed to really consider Ren as less than of an observer to today’s visit and the hired muscle.  Realising as he approached her to fill in the gaps left to his lover’s defences that he too was an intelligent risk to her.  Ren’s head tilting as she swallowed thickly and began to speak, the works unheard and irrelevant as a giant paw reached for her.  A single rip leaving her devoid of any coverings, barring the sandals which wrapped around her feet.  The patter of which could now be heard as with a desperate cry, she tried to flit past them men.  Choosing to pass closest to Kylo Ren, making it easier for him to latch onto the main loop of her collar. 

“Going somewhere Pet?”

She was flush to the taller man’s chest, his other arm clutching her waist and holding her in place for the approaching redhead.  His appearance unlike Kylo’s unmarred by bathing products, but his breathing a smidgen less controlled.  His hand reaching to replace the one gripped at her collar with the clink of a metal chain.  Smirking at the way her face blanched, paling beyond what he had seen it do before as she was freed from all but the hold on her leash.  Her head shaking not in refusal, but a plea as a tug forced her forward towards the openly delighted Hux.  Her fear breaking through from her compliance as she cottoned on to where he was leading her.

Emperor Hux was impressed when Kylo indicated that he should hand over her makeshift lead.  Realising that it was best that he was not about to be seen pulling a disobedient plaything through the halls of his own palace.  Nonchalantly drawling the command to heel as Ren pulled her through the door, placing a loud and thankfully received message in his own mind that his lover was best using the force to bring her this time proverbially to the men’s heels.

It had not been Hux’s intention this morning to have her paraded through the corridors of his palace naked, nor had it occurred to him or his staff it seemed that he would ever do so.  Ignoring blushing side glances, and open ogling stares as he passed, her eyes displaying the shame that Kylo Ren’s force-command had covered in her naked strides as she followed.  The slow leaking of a tear suggesting as they reached the chamber set aside for today’s luncheon, that today’s lesson had gone far enough.  Taking a moment to approach her, one index finger uncurling to lift her chin to him.

“Even without the ability to read minds, I can hardly imagine that you are totally oblivious to what would happen should I leave you here chained to this wall, naked and available.  Therefore I want you to understand that I alone can stand as your saviour in your new world.”

Her muscles tightened, making Hux suspect that had Ren not had the grip on her he had, that she would be openly trembling; and not from the cold.  It was a relief to realise that she could at least understand that it was best to accept what he was offering.  Raising a brow to what he knew was her internal pleas, to be permitted to go home to her chambers; or at the very least cover up. 

_‘Shall I give her back the ability to speak?’_

_‘No, but your cloak perhaps?’_

It would not do Hux to let on to her that their internal monologue was about her, or that he was showing any sentiments towards her.  Not after she had disappointed him so much by her uncouth behaviour this morning.  Still the looks from passers-by were beginning to grate on Emperor Hux’s patience.  He could not command them to stop without suggesting that he had messed up by allowing his people to see her naked; or worse that he was jealous of the stares they shot her.  Turning away as Ren unclasped his cloak, to press against the door.  Stopping with a tut and a roll of his eyes as he looked at his Knights unflattering attempts to cover her body. 

“If I have to look at her throughout my meal, I at least want to enjoy the sight.”

He was flattered that he had accidently left the comment so ambiguous, that she thought he would completely remove the covering from her.  Proud of the way her eyes showed first increased fear, then thanks when he arranged the cloak to flow around her like a dress.  The dress-cloak allowing for pleats and rounding curves as he used the collar to anchor it to her.  Tapping a nonverbal order to keep her chin high as Ren took control and had her walk with them to the waiting dining table.  The small group of attendees rising, to greet the arriving men.   

The arrival of three people, and not the anticipated two was of clear concern to the protocol droid.  But the ever-regal Emperor refused to acknowledge it.  Himself occupying the seat at the head of the table, Kylo Ren to his right and a blonde woman to his left.  Seating himself and then indicating that the others should sit.  Glaring at his waiting guest, before a graceful flick to the floor indicated where she should kneel.  Taking note of her position, to correct it later; but aware that luncheon was already too late to take the time to teach her that lesson.

“A new pet your highness?”

Emperor Hux did not smirk, though his eyes flashed his reply to the woman at his left.  Taking the first bite of an unbuttered piece of bread and chewing on a bite, as he ripped a piece off and buttered it.  Lowering his hand to offer it to the kneeling girl, raising his brow as she reached for it with her hands.  Settling them into a show of approval as with a humble blink she opened her mouth, Hux placing the bread on her tongue and smiling.  His words for the woman to his left and not the one in her rightful place at his feet.

“Yes Grand Admiral, it would appear so; do you like her?”         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice what they had serving drinks in Solo?
> 
> Also is anyone else doing celebration, is it about time we had a Ao3 meet, or is there one planned?


End file.
